


A Large Mochaccino

by brinshannara



Series: Warren Campaign Prompt Fics [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Warren Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinshannara/pseuds/brinshannara
Summary: Maggie Sawyer, a cadet at the NCPD police academy, becomes absolutely smitten with Alex, the barista at her local coffee shop.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Series: Warren Campaign Prompt Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642762
Comments: 14
Kudos: 161





	A Large Mochaccino

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to [smol_sawyer on Twitter](https://twitter.com/smol_sawyer), who donated to the Warren campaign and requested a fic that was a coffee shop meet-cute.
> 
> Clearly, I'm incapable of writing anything less than 1000 words. Here's 2k+ of a coffee shop meet cute. :)

Tired of the chains, like Starbucks, Maggie Sawyer stopped by a new, independent coffee shop on her way to the academy one morning. It was cute and cozy on the inside, with several sitting areas, each with large, overstuffed armchairs. She'd have to think about studying here sometime.

She walked up to the counter and nearly lost the power of speech. The barista, wearing a nametag that said "Alex", was absolutely gorgeous. Her pale skin lent itself to freckles, a small cluster of which appeared across her nose. She had dark eyes, and her hair was clearly some not-quite natural shade of reddish brown. But it was her smile that caused Maggie to just gape at her. It was stunning.

"Hey there," Alex said, cheerfully, "can I get you something?"

Maggie cleared her throat. "Uh, yeah, uh, can I get a, uh, a large mochaccino?"

"Sure thing! Anything else? We have a pretty great selection of pastries."

Maggie blinked as her brain tried to process the words. "Uhhhh, do you have any palm leaves?"

"As it happens, we do," she said, walking behind the display case. She picked up one of the pastries with a piece of wax paper and held it up. "Like this?"

Maggie nodded. "Yeah, sure, add that on."

"Great," Alex said, tucking it into a bag. "All right, with the mochaccino, that's $6.25."

Maggie fished out a five and two singles and handed the cash over.

Alex took the money and her fingers brushed Maggie's hand as she dropped the three quarters into her hand. "Your drink will be ready in just a few minutes over at the end of the counter," she said. "Oh, and here!" Alex grabbed a card and used a stamp to mark off one of the boxes on the card. "Eight coffees and the ninth is free," she said, handing the card to Maggie.

"Thanks," she smiled, dropping the seventy-five cents into the tip bowl. She was _definitely_ going to have to start coming here daily.

***

Two months later, Maggie walked into the coffee shop and smiled at Alex, who noticed her coming in. Alex nodded and returned her smile as she helped one of the several customers in line in front of Maggie. Maggie had become a weekday regular, with a very consistent order. She headed to the end of the counter where Alex met her for a moment, collected Maggie's $7, stamped her card and gave her the pre-prepared order.

"Thanks, Alex," she smiled.

"Have a great day, Maggie," she smiled back.

"You too."

Smitten, that's what Maggie was. Absolutely smitten. She knew she barely knew Alex, but she knew enough to know that she was kind and she was funny and she was smart, not to mention gorgeous. She didn't have a chance against her charms, and her crush had only grown over time.

Maggie ate the pastry on her way to the academy and was still drinking the coffee when she met up with her friend, Barbara. Together, they headed into the classroom for criminal law.

"I think I'm gonna do it tomorrow," she announced.

Barbara sighed. "Maggie, it's not a good idea."

"I can't stop thinking about her!"

"We've been over this. Just because the cute barista is super nice to you doesn't mean she's flirting with you. You definitely should not ask her out, especially not at her job."

Maggie showed Barbara her cup of coffee. "See that?" she pointed to her name, scribbled on the side of the cup.

"That says Mags."

"Exactly. She's nicknamed me Mags. That _has_ to mean something, right?"

"Yeah, it means she's probably got to write 200 names on cups every day and Mags is shorter than Maggie."

She slumped. "This is not being supportive," she complained, slipping into a seat.

"It sure is," her friend argued. "I'm saving you from potential horrific embarrassment."

"Well, I'm asking her out tomorrow," she said, "and if she shoots me down, fine. I can always go back to Starbucks."

"Just make sure you don't have an audience, Maggie. I don't want you to get shot down in front of a crowd."

"Your confidence in me is astounding, Barb," she said, drily.

***

The next morning, Maggie made sure to arrive at the coffee shop before the morning rush.

"Oh, hey, Maggie!" Alex called, seeing her come in. "You're super early today!"

"Yeah, I guess I am," she agreed, walking in.

"Sorry, I don't have your order ready yet, I wasn't expecting you."

"Oh, no, no, that's fine," she said, walking up to the counter. She cleared her throat. "How are you doing?"

Alex paused and blew out a breath. "Truthfully?"

Maggie nodded. "Yeah, of course, truthfully."

"Exhausted." She stifled a yawn. "I've got a major biochem exam in, uh…" She glanced at her watch face, which was on the inside of her right wrist. "Less than six hours. I got maybe ninety minutes of sleep last night, now I have to do my shift and then take my exam."

"Oh, man. I hope you get a discount on the coffee here, at least?" she joked.

"50%," Alex grinned, hefting a large coffee from behind the counter.

"Well, that's good." She considered and decided against asking her out today. Not with Alex being sleep-deprived and about to write an exam. "How are you feeling about the exam?" she asked, as Alex fetched her pastry.

"Not really confident," she admitted, coming back to the cash and putting Maggie's pastry into a bag and placing it in front of her.

"Ooh, well, I hope it goes better than you're thinking it will," Maggie said, as she held out her seven dollars. "Keep the change," she reminded Alex.

Alex smiled over at her. "You're super generous, you know. Thanks."

"It's seventy-five cents, it's not a big deal," she said, trying to brush off the compliment.

"Yeah, every day. That's $4.50 a week."

"What, do you not want the tip?" Maggie teased.

"Oh, no, I'll take it, but I just wanted you to know that I appreciate it." She smiled at her and then stamped her loyalty card. "Large mochaccino, coming up."

Maggie smiled and headed to the end of the counter with her pastry. _Tomorrow_ , she thought to herself. _Definitely tomorrow._

***

The next day, Maggie overslept, and she cursed as she realized she wouldn't make it to the coffee shop before the morning rush. Still, maybe she'd have a quiet moment with Alex to ask her out. She'd practiced the words in the shower the night before.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get dinner together sometime."

She'd agonized over the words, wondering if it was too ambiguous. Did it sound too much like a friend asking another friend to hang out? Well, she could clarify if Alex seemed confused.

Maggie arrived right smack dab in the middle of the morning rush. She caught Alex's eye and Alex smiled, nodding, so Maggie went over to the far side of the counter to await her coffee and pastry.

While she waited, she watched Alex dealing with another customer. He was familiar to her, she'd surely seen him here before. He was tall, with dark hair and broad shoulders. If she'd been into dudes, she'd have thought he was cute.

She frowned as she noticed Alex shaking her head.

The guy continued to talk to her, and Alex just rolled her eyes and shook her head again.

He persisted. Maggie was just about ready to walk up to the cash and see if Alex needed her help when Alex showed a side of herself that Maggie had never seen.

"Fred, I said _no_ ," she enunciated clearly and loudly. "First of all, this is my place of work. It's _completely_ inappropriate for you to ask me out while I'm essentially a captive audience because I literally can't leave my station."

Maggie paled.

"Secondly, just because I'm friendly to you _does not_ mean I'm into you!" she continued.

Maggie swallowed.

"Finally, my being friendly _does not_ give you the permission to make our interactions into something non-transactional. You pay me for the coffee. I give you the coffee. And that's all. Are we clear?"

"Bitch," he retorted.

"Get out of here, Fred," she said, pointing at the door, "and I better not see you in here again."

He turned and stormed out of the shop, while the rest of the patrons, Maggie included, applauded Alex's outburst.

Alex served a couple of customers and came over to Maggie after a minute or two, with her order.

"You okay?" Maggie asked.

Alex blew out a breath. "Not really," she said. "Still a bit shaky after that. But like, can you imagine? He just assumed that because I smile at him, he has the right to ask me out at my place of work." She shook her head. "So gross."

"I'm sorry he was so inappropriate," Maggie said, apologizing for her own unspoken thoughts at the same time. "I wonder if he just didn't understand what an imbalanced relationship a barista and a customer have."

Alex sighed. "I mean, maybe not."

"I certainly didn't think much about it until just now," she admitted.

"Really?"

She nodded. "It never occurred to me that you're a captive audience, forced to deal with whatever shit customers decide to say or do. Especially a small shop like this where you're the only one here in the mornings." Maggie held out her seven dollars and loyalty card.

Thinking, Alex accepted the cash and stamped her card. "I guess it's not obvious if you don't think about it. You think hey, she's cute, why not take a shot, right?"

Maggie nodded. "Right. I'm not, uh, you know, saying he was _right_ , but I'm saying that maybe he's not a complete asshole."

Alex thought about it for a second. "Okay, yeah, I guess I can see that perspective. He's just dumb, not a jerk?"

"Right, never attribute to malice that which can be adequately explained by stupidity," Maggie smiled.

Alex chuckled. "I like that."

"It's called Hanlon's Razor."

"I'll remember that," Alex promised. She shot a look at the line. "I should get back."

"Of course," she said. "Oh, and Alex?"

"Hm?"

"Did the exam go okay?"

She smiled. "I think so. Thanks for asking."

"Sure," she said. "Have a great rest of your day, Alex."

"You too."

She turned and left the coffee shop, exhaling. Well, there was just no way she was ever going to ask Alex out now. That settled that. She groaned inwardly as she realized how much Barbara would enjoy being right.

***

She continued going to the coffee shop every weekday morning for the next month, despite having given up on asking Alex out. Now knowing it would be completely inappropriate, she just spent her moments with Alex asking about her and how she was doing. She hoped she was able to give Alex a moment or two of happiness the way Alex had done for her for months.

All too quickly, her time at the academy was winding down and Maggie realized she wouldn't be able to stop in at the coffee shop every morning. She'd miss seeing Alex's smile every morning. On her last day at the academy, Maggie arrived at the coffee shop early.

"Hey, early morning for you!" Alex said as she walked in.

"Yeah, uh, it's, uh, my last day at the police academy."

"Oh, really?" Alex asked.

She nodded. "And, uh, this place isn't exactly on my way to the station, so…"

"So this is it?"

"I think so, yeah," she said.

"Well, that sucks," Alex replied. She looked up at her. "I mean, uh, you know, you're, uh, such a good, uhm, customer."

Maggie smiled. "Here," she said, handing her the seven dollars and loyalty card.

"No, no, hey, it's on me," Alex said.

"Alex, I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking, I'm just doing it. Got it?" She smiled.

"Thank you," she said. "I appreciate it." While Alex was fetching the pastry, she dropped the seven dollars in the tip jar.

She returned with the pastry and started in on the coffee. "Uh, so, Maggie…"

"Yeah?"

"This is maybe a little weird…"

Maggie raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to like, go out, sometime? Like, on a date?" she asked, blushing.

She grinned broadly. "I would love to, Alex," she said, sincerely.

"Really?"

"Really. I am so glad you asked me out because I have wanted to ask you out since day one, but then the thing with that guy…"

Alex paused. "Oh! Right!" She laughed. "Well, everything I said goes out the window if it's the barista asking the customer."

She smiled. "Good to know," she smiled. "How's Friday evening? 7?"

"Friday at 7 sounds great," Alex said. She scribbled something on a scrap piece of paper. "Here's my address. I'll see you then?"

Maggie beamed and pocketed the paper. "Friday."

Alex handed her the coffee and Maggie picked up her pastry. "Have a wonderful day, Maggie," she said.

"You too, Alex."

She left the coffee shop with a huge smile on her face. Not only did she have a date with one of the loveliest people she'd ever encountered, but she'd get to tell Barbara about how Alex asked her out. She took a bite of her pastry. Her last day at the academy was turning out pretty well.


End file.
